Truth or Dare
by BlueSockedVeela
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron Weasley. It is the night before their marriage. Hermione is having fun with her friends, but what if a little something occurs and Hermione has to do something she doesn't feel like doing. But most importantly what will happen if she does do it? Could that lead her to meet a certain person she used to know?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hermione was thrilled; she was uber excited. She couldn't believe it was finally going to happen... She was going to marry her one true love.

Ron Weasley.

And tonight was her final night as a bachelorette, so she invited all her girlfriends over to have some fun. She informed them that they won't be doing anything crazy even if it was her last "single night." She was Hermione Granger after all, the goody two-shoes bookworm.

There she was in her flat, running around like a lunatic trying to tidy things up... She wanted to do it the "muggle way" for some reason. Using her wand felt like making this night less important. She lived by herself and she kind of liked the concept, learning how muggles dealt with things. She wondered how life would be from tomorrow on. The building she lived in was calm and she didn't socialize a lot with her neighbors. Everybody lived in his or her own happy world, and no one cared for the well-being of the other.

But when she would be with Ron, things would change. They would care for one another, and if one gets hurt, so does the other. They were partners.

She was wearing some dark blue shorts, and a mauve top. The flip-flapping of her flip flops on the floor put her at ease. Some people detest that noise, but not her; she actually loved hearing it as it soothed her.

Her bushy brown hair was up in a bun, but due to her excessive running some strands got loose. She jogged from the kitchen to the sitting room, back and forth, preparing food and drinks in one room, and cleaning the other. She wanted to sort out the DVD's they were going to watch, as she wanted something romantic and was sure her friends wouldn't really like that, as most were still single. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to have fun!

But as she did all those chores, mixed emotions filled her spirit, was she nervous? Excited? Frantic? Tensed? Anxious? She was all of those. The thought that she was soon going to be a wife made her feel really weird, like she was entering a dark, hot and cold cave. Like she was going into a beautiful trap. Every girl waits for that day, her wedding day; how beautiful she would look in her snowy white dress, who would her groom be… And as that thought spread through her mind, Hermione relaxed a bit. She knew that her groom would be the only man she ever really loved and had feelings for, and was proud of her choice and decisions. Ron Weasley, her one, true love.

After several hours of hard work and fatigue Hermione decided that everything was finally perfect. The flat looked pretty decent. The fridge was stacked with food and drinks, the counters held plates, cups and other utensils her friends and her ought to use, the chosen DVDs were piled next to the DVD player and a stack of The Weird Sisters CDs lying next to the ancient Muggle CD player.

Hermione gasped as she looked at her clock, it was already 8 P.M. "Well, better go change then! Tonight is going to be perfect... I can just feel it!"

She gathered every ounce of energy left in her, and strutted towards the bathroom. She turned the water on and started undressing. Then, she slipped into the tub and started rubbing the warm water on her body.

Minutes later, Hermione got out of the shower, all refreshed and ready to get her party mood on! She marched towards her bedroom humming, "Tonight's gonna be a good night!" She opened her closet and pulled out exceptionally beautiful scarlet dress robes that she directly filled herself in. The dress reached her mid-thighs and showed her beautiful curves. She looked exquisite in it. Then, she walked towards her dresser and grabbed a flask of "Sleekeazy's Hair Potion" and fashioned her hair into a graceful knot. She dabbed some powder to her face, and did her eye-makeup. She didn't overdo it, firstly because she was home and only her friends were going to see her and secondly because... well... she was Hermione Granger. Since when did Hermione Granger overdo her makeup?

Hermione felt satisfied of her looks and smiled at her mirror. She was happy. No, not just happy... she was exultant.

Then, she walked to her sitting room and sat on the couch, memories she shared with Ron flooding in her head. How they used to fight, how he always copied her homework, how his eyes always sparkled in joy, to the scene of their first kiss…

Suddenly, to Hermione's horror, the front door opened, and a figure barged in shouting, "REMAIN CALM, AND PUT THOSE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Hermione's screams filled the apartment as the figure approached her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**_Suddenly, to Hermione's horror, the front door opened, and a figure barged in shouting, "REMAIN CALM, AND PUT THOSE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Hermione's screams filled the apartment as the figure approached her._**

"OH MY GOD GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! BARGING IN LIKE THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN?" shouted Hermione in return.

Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione's cousins, Emma and Lea Granger, all boasted of laughter. "Sorry 'Mione, but I just couldn't resist! Ron has the key, remember? So I kind of maybe burrowed it from him without really asking?" Ginny finished her sentence as she smiled and pulled her hands into the air.

Hermione stared at the quartet but then started laughing. "Oh you guys! I love you so much! I'm so glad we're all going to spend the night together! EEPP! But, um, just one thing, how come you're all here at once? How did you meet up with Emma and Lea? OH YOU TWO, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" and then Hermione ran to the girls and engulfed them all in a group hug.

Emma muttered, "MIONNEEE YOUUU AREEE SQUEEZIINNGGG MEEE! OH COME HERE LEMME SQUEEZE YOU LEMME LOVE YOU! ARGHH!" and then she pushed everybody and hurled towards Hermione knocking her to the ground and hugging her as she brushed her face into hers.

Lea then said, "Oh my gosh, Emma, some manners! Nice to see you too 'Mione, we met with Ginny and Luna at the entrance of the building and I recognized them from you birthday party last year. So we met up and Ginny told us about her plan so we kind of went along! Haha!"

Hermione and Emma were fighting on the floor and Emma sat on Hermione not wishing to let go of her.

"GET THIS LUNATIC OFF OF ME!" screamed Hermione.

Luna gasped and looked away.

"Aw I'm sorry Luna, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Apologized Hermione while Lea and Emma looked at them questioningly.

Luna, who had no yet spoken, marched towards the two who were struggling on the floor and she just sat on them. "Well, I don't want to miss the fun!" said Luna as she spread her arms in the air and started bouncing in her place.

"OH GOOD LORD, WHY DID I INVITE A BUNCH OF CREEPY CRAZE-CRAVING PEOPLE INTO MY HOUSE?" screamed Hermione as she tried to get the two girls off of her. But they were just sitting there giggling saying "Mrs. Hermione Weasley" over and over.

Lea stood there her mouth agape, not believing the scene in front of her. Had the girls taken a potion that turned them into annoying 12 year olds? She turned to Ginny wondering if she was going to stop this ruckus but to her surprise, Ginny marched towards the girls on the floor, sat on top of them all and shouted, "NOBODY SITS ON MY BROTHER'S WIFE WITHOUT LETTING ME SIT WITH THEM, UNDERSTOOD?"

"She's going to be sitting on him as well, Ronald," said Luna. All the girls looked at her like all her friends usually did.

All the girls started laughing including Lea, who broke the tension by saying, "Oh my gosh, will you guys just get off of her, we kind of need her alive, she has a wedding she needs to attend tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's why we're here! Mione's getting married!" gasped Emma.

And then one by one the girls stood up leaving Hermione on the floor thanking the Gods that these crazy girls were finally off of her. "Lea, did I ever tell you how much I LOVE you?"

"Nope, never,"Lea laughed as she helped her cousin stand up.

"So 'Mione, what are we going to do? Hit the clubs? Party all night? Go to some place I'm sure you've," Emma pointed her finger at Hermione, "never been to before?"

"Well, no, my little sweet Emma, we are going to stay here, and enjoy the comfort of this apartment," said Hermione proudly as she spread her arms.

"GASP! So like you were serious when you called and said we'll stay here? WHAT A LOSERRR! But I love losers! LEMME LOVE YOU! No don't worry I'm not going to jump on you 'Mione! BUT IS THERE FOOD? I NEED FOOD I'MMA GO GET FOOD. THE KITCHEN IS HERE RIGHT? I'M GOING TO GET FOOOOD."

"I swear we are not related." said Lea as she walked towards the couch. Everybody laughed as Emma shouted, moving away from the kitchen, "I HEARD THAT."

"Well she is right you know, let us set up the table, somebody put on the music and let's get this party started my loves!" said Hermione enthusiastically as she did some dance moves in front of her friends. Luna joined her and did some really weird dance moves that made Luna proud. Lea and Ginny started clapping but then they suddenly stopped.

Emma's shouting was heard from the kitchen. The four girls stopped and ran to the kitchen imagining the worst. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna prayed that whatever caused that frightening scream didn't involve **magic**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**_Emma's shouting was heard from the kitchen. The four girls stopped and ran to the kitchen imagining the worst. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna prayed that whatever caused that frightening scream didn't involve_**_magic_**_._**

The screaming wouldn't come to a halt.

As Lea, Luna, Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen, Emma abruptly turned her face to them. The girls could see tears filling her eyes.

"OH MY GOSH MIOOONE, YOU ACTUALLY MADE CHEESECAKE? CHEESECAKE? I ABSOLUTELY ADORE CHEESECAKE! Like, out of the whole wide world, cheesecake is my favorite!" Emma squeaked as she dipped her index finger in the creamy goodness then brought it to her mouth.

The four girls stood there with their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe it. Then, Lea broke the silence. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU SCREAMED LIKE THAT AND MADE US THINK THAT YOU WERE ATTACKED OR SOMETHING! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I WAS BLOODY WORRIED YOU KNOW? AND WHAT? IT TURNS OUT THAT MISSY HERE IS FUSSING ABOUT A CHEESECAKE!" And that is how Lea vented all her emotions.

There was a burst of laughter. Everybody looked at the kitchen's door and they saw Luna laughing so hard, tears of joy had formed in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you guys! You guys are so funny!" and she stood there not able to contain her laughter.

And then, just to remove the tension from the room, Hermione joined in. And then Ginny. And then Emma.

"You guys are a bunch of creepy weirdoes!" Lea said as she walked towards her sister hugging her and scolding her to never do that again.

In the upcoming minutes, plates, cups, bottles of drinks and food were finding their way from the kitchen to the living room. The girls had made themselves a comfy spot in front of the T.V. and settled themselves around the huge table on which appealing plates carrying lots of food were on.

"This, you know, is getting kind of boring Hermione, you know? LET'S DO SOMETHING FUN! You do know what fun means, right?" pleaded Emma.

The girls had spent the last 2 hours eating and watching a movie, which 1 word only described: weird.

"OHH THIS SEEMS FUN SOMEBODY WANNA TRY IT WITH ME?!" Emma shouted as she pointed her fingers to the screen. Two girls were suddenly making out putting all their forces into the snogging. And each girl's hand was discovering places in the other's body.

The four girls looked at Emma with their eyes bulging out. "Hemione are you sure this is your cousin?" asked Ginny a worried look on her face. She absolutely didn't want to discover Emma.

"Emma don't you have a boyfriend?" asked Lea who had a concerned look on her face. She knew her sister was something but this was an extreme.

"I might want to try," said Luna calmly. Everybody now looked at her as if she just said that she was pregnant.

Then Luna ran from her place towards Emma, grabbed a piece of Cheesecake and smudged it on her cheeks and lips. She leaned down and slowly licked the icing off.

"OH LUNA LEMME LOVE YOU TOO!" The two girls were fighting on the floor laughing and having a food fight.

"I never knew Luna was lesbian," said Ginny, giggling.

"I'm not. I'm just having fun," replied Luna dreamily. "Wasn't this what's it all about? Fun?"

"WHAT! YOU UNFAITHFUL BITCH!" Shouted Emma jokingly.

Ginny marched towards the stereo. She took the first CD from the pile, put it in the stereo and turned the volume to 100. She then ran towards Hermione and Lea as she mouthed the lyrics to the song, grabbed each by her hand, and said, "Well come on then! If Emma wants to bring life to this party, so shall we!"

The room was filled with laughter as the girls shoved food into each other's mouths and danced crazily around the apartment. Hermione was actually having fun! Who would have figured?

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare! Let's make Hermione do some crazy stuff!" said Emma as her eyes sparkled with joy and a devilish grin formed on her face.

"What's truth or dare?" replied Luna, looking at Ginny sheepishly. Ginny just shrugged and looked at them.

"Oh my gosh you don't know truth or dare? It's a joke right? Where do you live, in the middle of nowhere?" Luna and Ginny looked at each other and burst into laughter. " Well, we all have to sit in a circle and spin a bottle. When the bottle stops spinning, at whoever it points, these two people, one of them asks the other truth – as in one must answer truthfully to a question, or dare – as in one must do whatever the person tells them. Got it?"

"Ohhhh, it seems fun!" replied Luna as she dragged Ginny and made her sit on the floor and she then sat next to her. "Well come on people! Hermione, go get a bottle and sit!"

The five girls positioned themselves on the floor. Emma took the bottle from Hermione and span it. She crossed her fingers.

When the bottle stopped spinning, Emma's expression was priceless. It was as though she had just been awarded one million dollars. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! It's meant to be, Hermione!" she winked at Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or not. "Well um, truth?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, you wish! You are going to have a dare alright Mione? You always pick truth, it's no fun! Come on guys, dare, dare, dare…" Everybody joined Emma and started to chant the word dare.

"OH FINE!"

"Oh this is going to be a good one. Prepare yourself Hermione Granger! For my dares are one of a kind!"

**Author's Note: A HUGE thank you to Jose for being a grammar guru and spelling freak and revising my work. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hermione just couldn't believe her luck. Why, oh why, had she invited these people to her house? That was the only thought that surpassed her mind. That dare had put her in shock. But her bigger surprise was how the other girls took it. They actually went along with Emma and wanted Hermione to do that absurd dare.

"But guys you don't honestly think that I'm going to do that now are you?" pleaded Hermione.

"No Mione we don't think, we actually know! That's a dare and you know the game, you have to do it!" replied Emma maliciously.

Hermione was now pacing in front of the girls who were still seated on the floor. She knew that she had to do it and the girls wouldn't let it slip. Even if she tried to delay it eventually they would just shove her out of the door and lock her outside until she gathers every ounce of courage in her to fulfill that task.

"I have no choice then." was all she could mutter.

"Nope, not at all!" replied Lea. To everybody's surprise, even Emma's, Lea was the first to support Emma. She just went on and on how Hermione should do something wild at least once in her lifetime before she ties the knot. Everybody just assumed that Lea was drunk.

Luna and Ginny just smiled innocently at Hermione. She knew that they didn't mean any harm and they just wanted her to loosen up. But honestly, they actually really wanted her to do it. They wanted to see their goody-two-shoes friend doing something interesting for once besides reading a book.

So, bottom line, she was one against four. And, in conclusion she had to do it. Hermione walked towards the couch and lazily sat on it. "Don't disturb me for a second guys." She had to plan this out.

"_**Go knock on your neighbor's door, the one in front of your apartment, at the end of the hallway and tell him or her these three words. " I love you.""**_

Emma's words echoed in Hermione's head. Neglecting all her excuses, which were that she doesn't even know who lives there or what if whoever lived there was a serial killer or a lunatic or whatever, the girls just told her that they would be here watching her through the eyehole in the door, so she feared nothing.

Hermione pulled her head back as she stretched her legs. She was simply frightened. Imagine someone knocking on your door telling you "I love you." If that happened to her she would just slap the person and shout at them threatening them that she would call the police. Heck yeah she would have called the police what if that person was a complete nutter? Now imagine yourself being forced to go knock on a random person's door and telling them "I love you" without really meaning it. She was having an internal conflict. How will she be able to explain to whoever opens that door that she absolutely positively meant no harm and that all this charade was a silly dare from her friends? She pulled her face back up. Her face lightened up as a thought spread through her mind. Emma didn't tell her what to do after she tells the person the three damned words, she only asked her to tell them. Well blimey! I made this entire ruckus for nothing, Hermione thought. Simply, after telling the person the three words, she could laugh it out by telling him or her that she needed some sugar and she wanted to "lighten the air" before asking because she never really met him or her. Brilliant! That could work, right? Confidence rushed through Hermione's spine as she jolted from the couch. A radiant smile spread across her face, "I'm going to do it guys!"

Her four friends, who were still on the floor, all turned to face her. Puzzlement spread across their faces. Emma beamed at Hermione as she said, "Finally! Some sense knocked into this one!" and she ran towards Hermione hugging her.

Luna jerked from her spot and marched towards the door. She opened it and graciously bowed as she spoke, "Well come on then, what are you waiting for?"

Lea spun her hand around Ginny's neck as she sipped from the Whiskey bottle in her other hand, "She's not going to do it right? Oh I knew she was too much of a wuss." And then, she dreamily turned her head to face the ceiling and pushed the Whiskey bottle to her mouth as she gulped some more alcohol.

"Yeah Hermione… Lea's definitely drunk." Ginny said as the four girls beamed in laughter.

Hermione felt assured as she walked towards the door. Her face looked so beautiful because that radiant smile was still plastered on her face. She gave Luna a long hug and then turned to the other occupants of the apartment and said bye to them as she waved her hand. She marched out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

The hallway seemed so calm. She ran a finger through her hair and tried to rearrange her knot by adding the loose threads to it. Then, she tried to fix her dress and clapped her hands unto it to take some bits of food that might have fallen when they were eating and stuck to it. Then, she remembered. She was dressed in a too much formal way for someone who wanted to borrow some sugar. But then she reassured herself, _**ice**_. She could tell the person that her friends and her had run out of ice cubes and needed some for their drinks. Perfect!

She started walking down the empty corridor not feeling any pressure. After a few steps she arrived at her destined location. The big wooden door looked so large now. She started breathing heavily as she struggled to raise her hand to knock on the door. Sweat started prickling down her neck. She felt so hot. What had happened? She had felt so secure and confident just moments ago. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly trying to metamorphose back to the self-confident Hermione. She then opened her eyes feeling more relaxed. Her hand was still in the air. She tried to remember her plan: say the words, wait for the reaction, smile it off, and ask for ice. She then pushed her hand closer to the door and knocked three times. Her heartbeat raced. She felt her heart sinking. She closed her eyes and decided that it would be better if they remained closed as she said those three words.

She waited. She started to hear footsteps. Her eyes were still closed. She heard the door open. She could feel the presence of another person just in front of her. Her eyes were still closed. She took a deep breath_. Why hadn't the person spoken yet? "Better," she quickly thought_. "Erm, I love you."

Oh boy, Hermione was not prepared to what had happened next.

She suddenly felt a hand on her waist pushing her body forward, and another on the back of her neck pushing her face forwards. And then, lips were suddenly planted oh hers. Hermione abruptly opened her eyes to find herself captured. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at his pale face and platinum blonde hair. Her lips were also captured in his, as he kissed her passionately biting her lower lip and then sucking on her upper. She felt herself frail so frail, she was never kissed like that in her whole life. Her nerves wouldn't even let her pull her lips away. She was astounded. She felt so light so fragile, she couldn't handle it. It was too much to bear. So, she began kissing him back; nibbling on his lips, kissing him with ultimate avidity. He licked her bottom lip begging her for entrance. And soon, their tongues intertwined and they were exchanging saliva. She moaned as he trailed his kisses down her neck and his saliva drooled on her. She felt so mesmerized; his face perfectly fit in that gap between her chest and chin. And then he lifted her off the floor, and she put her legs around his waist. Their lips met again and they continued kissing with voracity. Never had Ron kissed her in that way. Wait a minute. _**Ron**_. As she remembered her soon to be groom she pulled away. He looked at her with that hypnotic gaze. She looked in his grey eyes lost and confused. What had just happened? What had she done? Why hadn't Ginny come shouting at her accusing her of cheating? They were supposedly watching her from the eyehole, or weren't they? And then, as she opened her mouth to speak, still lost in his dreamy gaze… he spoke.

"_**I love you too, Hermione."**_

**~The End~**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my story! I leave you here with your imagination. What could have been? What should have been? What will become? That's all up to you! Ou and I hope my vague description made you identify Hermione's neighbor's identity. Did you know him? *eyes suspiciously* A slice of Cheesecake for however guessed! Bye bye x **

**P.S: Umm because of the reviews I got, do you really think I should continue this? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hello guys, I'm back! WOOHOO **_

Chapter 5:

"_**I love you too, Hermione."**_

Hermione's eyes widened at that comment. Her lips parted but no words were able to come out. She looked into Draco's pale grey eyes, and she felt something bubbling inside her stomach._ What the hell was going on?_

She was still in his arms, his hands were against her back holding her gently and his feet planted firmly on the ground. He showed no sign of feebleness or weakness seeing that he was holding Hermione in his arms. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a simple turtle-neck sweater that contrasted his pale skin. It was a nice contrast, like when you see the dusky sky at night and the simple moon shining in the middle of all that darkness. His face, despite pale, seemed to shine in all that dark fabric. And his eyes, his grey eyes full of mystery and passion and lust and _innocence_ imprisoned Hermione's in a gaze that she was not able to break loose of.

The same thought was still racing in Hermione's head, _W__hat the hell was going on_? Her eyes were trapped in this awkward connection with Draco's. That feeling in her stomach was still there, but instead it was growing larger and larger. The kiss had taken her by surprise but its impact was surreal. Her brain was telling her to slap him or even punch him straight in the face but Hermione wasn't going to listen to her brain tonight. On the contrary, she permitted that feeling to engulf her and take control of her. She had no idea what was going on, maybe it was Emma's continuous lamentations that Hermione did nothing spontaneous in her life, maybe it was Draco's eyes and the mystery they held, maybe some force or some God in this world wanted her to kiss him back, maybe the kiss was so good that it made Hermione feel like a sinner in some blissful paradise... Emotions raced through her system and all she wanted to do was kiss him back. Forget about her friends and family in that apartment across the hall, forget about Ron for the moment and forget about the values and principles she so followed and cherished in her life… Just, live the moment for once.

As she was still held and as Draco still had not shown any sign of weakness, she slithered her hands up his back until she reached his neck and pushed him closer to her, crushing the space that held them apart into oblivion. Their lips were connected yet again.

As she was kissing him and permitting her hands to wander and discover his torso, something strange was happening. Draco was not kissing her with that passion and avidity he had kissed her with earlier. She was trying to get back to that state where all she could feel was him against her, his lips against hers. She tried deepening the kiss; she granted him access to her mouth. She wanted him to make her feel surreal again. But, he wasn't. And then, the strangest thing, the thing Hermione Granger would have never imagined to happen in her whole bloody life had happened.

Draco Lucius Malfoy shed a tear.

Hermione abruptly broke the kiss and dropped her hands wondering if this was all just a dream. She had just surrendered herself to Draco Malfoy and he had cried. Hermione started slightly shaking her head from left to right wondering what the hell was going on. Her eyes were bulging out as she tried to mutter a question, a syllable anything as to find out or ask what was happening. Draco was still standing firmly, the evidence of the tear still visible on his cheek, his eyes were teary but he was not going to cry anymore. His lips were trembling as he tried to manage a feeble smile. And then, he let his arms climb Hermione's back up to her shoulders and he brought her closer to himself and hugged her. He leaned his head into her shoulder and neck and pulled his arms around her as tight as possible. Hermione had no idea what to do or what was going on. And then, he whispered into her ear, "Goodbye, Hermione."

"W-what?" and Hermione pulled herself backwards to look into his eyes.

Draco's crying wasn't the only strange thing that was about to happen tonight.

Suddenly, his eyes were metamorphosing into this other shade of color. They were suddenly turning _blue_. Hermione opened her mouth in shock as strands of his blond hair were altering color. They were growing in length and becoming _flaming red_. "No, no, no, no…" whispered Hermione. Freckles started forming on "Draco's" face. His face and features were changing. His skin was no longer pale but instead light.

Hermione was slowly and gently dropped on the floor and there she stood in front of none other than Ron Weasley.

_**Author's Note: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I also hope that you would give me your comments as to whether I should continue this fic or not… SO PLEASE, REVIEW. I NEED OPINIONS. AND COME ON, IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS LEAVE ME A GIFT-REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hermione's impulse was to back away. Her lips were trembling. She was shaking. One main question kept racing through her mind again and again: _what was going on_? Was that Draco she had just wanted to kiss or was that Ron? Remarkably, she had no answer; she didn't know. She closed her eyes, and underneath the eyelids tears of fear and guilt were forming. She gulped, and choked and then searched for every ounce of Gryffindor courage left in her to mutter, "Ron, w-what's going on?"

"How could you?" Hurt and vulnerability were obvious on Ron's face. He looked like a pathetic little child who had just lost his mother. "How could you?" he repeated. And then the bomb planted in Ron's heart exploded and with it his feelings burst out, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WELL HERE IT GOES: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BLOODY GET OFF OF THE SODDING PRICK I WAS _TRANSFORMED_ INTO MOMENTS AGO AND DEFEND OUR SUPPOSED LOVE! NOT KISS HIM BACK!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock as this information was presented to her. She wanted to defend herself, to prove to Ron that what she did was purely reflex and she was sorry and it all was stupid… "W-What… Ron, I, I only…" kissed him. Hermione was not able to finish her sentence as emotions of guilt and remorse and disgust rushed through her. She tried to stay put but alas, the burden of being a _cheat_ was too much to bear, so her feet failed her and she dropped to the floor sobbing, holding her head and digging her fingernails into it. What had she done?

"Hermione, do you know what the worst part is? It's that I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me you were kissing the jerk that we, NO, I mean Harry and I hated at school! How could you? I love you! I bloody love you and thought that you did too! I, I…" Ron couldn't take it anymore; he slammed his fists to his cheeks and crashed to the floor. He started crying again.

The corridor was filled with emotions of pain, and hurt and remorse and guilt and agony… The two characters were weeping, uncaring about anything… neglecting the fact that tomorrow was supposedly their wedding day. All that preoccupied them was what had happened earlier, how Hermione wanted to kiss Draco, the person that tormented the trio and traumatized Hermione at school… Briefly, the person Ron hated the most. At that moment, Ron understood the meaning of betrayal.

But Hermione wasn't going to surrender. She could be blamed of wanting to kiss "Draco", but she couldn't be blamed of not loving Ron. She battled herself to restrain the tears and then she used her thumbs to clean away the tears that had already fallen. She stood up on her knees and slowly marched towards Ron uncaring about the damage she was causing to her beautiful dress. She dragged her arm upwards to cup Ron's cheek but she was welcomed with a stare full of anger and confusion and a glimpse of hate. But no, she wouldn't surrender; she had to defend their love. "Ron, it was a moment of confusion, I swear to you… We were in there, in my apartment, they were pressuring me that I couldn't do anything spontaneous in my life… And I know that's a load of bullocks but you need to understand me! It meant nothing… I love you! I really do, you need, no, you have to understand that! Please, Ron! Come on, listen to me!"

"Hermione, you just don't get it! That is not polyjuice that I used! It's not a common potion! Fleur gave it to me. She said I could use it to make sure that you loved me! It's called "L'amour veritable." I didn't want to use it because I trust_ed_ you because I thought that you loved me as much as I loved you but-"

"RON STOP IT! I DO LOVE-"

"Don't interrupt me Hermione! You have no idea! Fleur told me that the potion turns you into somebody your lover-HA! My lover!-would feel attracted to," bile rose in Ron's throat as he recalled how disgusted and humiliated he had felt when he looked into the mirror and saw himself as Draco Malfoy after drinking the potion, "and if they showed any sign of attraction to them, it means that they might… THEY MIGHT LIKE THEM HERMIONE! DRACO BLOODY MALFOY HERMIONE?! ATTRACTION? LIKE? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT AT THAT MOMENT WHEN I BACKED AWAY THAT YOU WOULD HEX THE PRICK FOR KISSING YOU! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS BLOODY KISS HIM BACK!" and then Ron punched his fists into the wall several times. He wanted to let all that anger out. He needed to. Blood started oozing out of his knuckles but at least the pain was now transferred from his heart to his arms. "Bye Hermione, forget anything that ever happened between us. If it were anybody else I would have understood. But, Draco? Hell to the NO! I guess that just means that the…" Ron had to gather every ounce of his Gryffindor courage to continue his sentence, he had just lost the love of his life, "the wedding is off."

"Ron no, don't!" Hermione tried to reach after him but Ron ran to the stairs and descended them quickly as if death was running after him. He wanted to flee, to escape, to run away. Imagine finding the person you love and wanted to marry kissing the person that you hate the most. Hermione wanted to go after him, to stop him. She still couldn't grasp what Ron had just told her. She grabbed the railing and shouted "Ron, wait!"

But what awaited Hermione was Ron's cruel response of, "Don't you dare follow me!"

Hermione fell to the floor again. She sank her nails into her hair and tightened her grip around them so her skull would feel some sort of pain. She was crying so loudly and swearing and yelling not caring about anything. What had she done? Feelings for Draco Malfoy? It couldn't be possible! That potion must have been wrong! She needed to do some research, to know… to understand. Hermione Granger doesn't believe anything without research. Maybe Fleur had lied! The hate boiling in her heart towards Fleur at the moment was inexplicable. Fleur had maybe just ruined Hermione and Ron's marriage. Why did she have to interfere?! WHY?! She bit her lower lip as more sobs escaped her mouth. She could feel the blood forming on her lip. She shut her eyes wishing to escape this reality and apparate to another one where the last hours did not happen, where she would still be marrying Ron tomorrow. She didn't give a pig's ass as to what people would think about canceling the wedding at the last moment. All she cared about now was to find out the truth. She loved Ron; at least she thought she did. How could something so beautiful end in less than an hour?

And then the worst thing that could ever happen did. And the door to her apartment opened and the girls came out. They strolled down the corridor to find her in that pathetic position. Make up ruined, dress wrinkled, pitifully positioned next to the stairs crying her eyes out. They encircled her like animals who had found their prey.

"No, Hermione, please tell me you didn't!" Ginny squeaked helplessly.

Ginny was standing next to Luna who was carrying Lea with Emma's help. Lea was drunk, and apparently Luna and Emma had no idea what was going on.

Hermione gave Ginny a cruel stare full of hatred and disgust. She couldn't seem to contain herself anymore she needed to blur it all out. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW ABOUT THE POTION AND EVERYTHING AND YOU STILL LET ME COME OUT HERE? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?"

Luna's eyes kept their focus on Hermione not at all affected by the shouting. On the contrary, Emma's eyes grew wide with surprise. Weren't Hermione and Ginny friends? "Mione, what's going on?" She couldn't bear to see her cousin in that helpless state.

"EMMA STAY OUT OF THIS!" Hermione rose to her feet as rage grew and grew inside of her. She needed to vent. "GINNY IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DO YOU KNOW THAT NOW THE BLOODY WEDDING IS… C-CANCELED!" Hermione had to struggle with herself to dare pronounce that last damned word. The tears recommenced their journey down her cheeks.

Emma was flabbergasted. Her direct response was to drop Lea on the floor which resulted in a shout of "love don't be so hard with me" from the drunken Lea. Emma then yelped with an exaggerated movement of hands in the air, "What do you mean the wedding is canceled, Mione?" Luna finally showed some emotion and her brows furrowed at the unwelcomed news.

"Hermione, it was Fleur's idea! Ron didn't want to go with it and neither did I! But Fleur was able to convince Bill who was able to convince mum and dad… and they… you know how mum is so precious for Ron, so he just did it just for her and you know what he said? He said, "You will all see how useless this is, I know _my wife_, she loves me and she would never cheat on me!" And I thought that too but"– and then as if Ginny had suddenly grasped everything, she began yelling too, her face's color matched her hair's and she took one, two, three steps towards Hermione and pointed an accusing finger in her face -"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CHEATED ON HIM! WITH **HIM**! WAIT A MINUTE, THAT MEANS YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR…! HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU I- WE TRUSTED YOU-"

"OH JUST STOP IT! IT'S ALL DONE NOW!" Hermione blurted out as she assembled her broken self and stormed towards her apartment smashing the door behind her with such force causing Lea to wake up from her haze.

**Author's note: So? What do you think guys? I know it was all cheesy and rushed with, but it just needed to happen… Do you think it's exaggerated that Ron doesn't want Hermione anymore? Personally, I don't think so… OH and sorry for using Caps Lock so much but I MEAN THE FURY AND RAGE COME ON. Please review, I need opinions, comments, even insults… pretty much ANYTHING. I still need to know if it's worth the trouble, to continue I mean. And finally, thanks for reading :) **


End file.
